


how to reshape a universe

by marionettesheart



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, characters will be added as the story goes on, they do magic and have wings, valkyrie as actual valkyries au but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionettesheart/pseuds/marionettesheart
Summary: In the memories Mika thinks were a dream, he remembers an angel, with pure white wings and the warmest smile. Shu's wings are dark, and his smiles are rarely directed at Mika, but he's still warm and right and familiar and Mika knows he's home when he's at his side. When that home shatters and falls apart, the least Mika can do is stay and pick up the pieces.(because Shu saved Mika, so Mika will stay forever if that's what it takes for them to learn to fly again.)





	1. of angels and a life forgotten

_May these words be the first_

_to find your ears._

_The world is brighter than the sun_

_now that you're here._

* * *

Mika Kagehira isn’t an angel. He doesn’t believe that he is, despite his wings and his home in the citadel nestled between the land of humans and the heavenly realm of magic up above. He couldn’t be, because Mika is clumsy and imperfect and too much like a human. He knows what angels are like. He lives with one, after all.

Angels are brilliant, shining beings who would come for you at the end of your life, beckoning you into their arms with a soft smile and warm eyes before carrying you off with powerful, pure white wings. That’s what Mika believed for a long time, anyway. It was embedded in the back of his head, a series of thoughts and feelings from a ‘before’ he doesn’t quite remember. A memory from a life he feels like he dreamed up, a collection of unfocused images stored away.

If he tries, really tries, he can remember one memory.

He remembers running away one night in the middle of winter, from a place where no one would really miss him, where they’d have one less mouth to feed, so he’d finally stop being a burden for once. The younger kids could have his belongings, the older ones wouldn’t point and yell at him anymore, the adults could stop whispering about him and his unsettling eyes when they think he can’t hear. No one wanted him, and he’d have to leave eventually, so he was just getting it over with.

He remembers running and running through the quiet, smoky streets with this in mind until he finally crashed, barely having enough energy to scour through the dump he ended up in, hoping maybe someone threw out leftovers for him to find.

There was nothing, of course. It was winter, and he didn’t live in the sort of place where people could afford to throw away any bit of food. You looked out for yourself or the storm would steal your breath away. The cold was cruel and merciless, so he just curled up in the dark, not caring that he’s probably getting grimy and nasty from all the trash 'cause at least he’s a little less cold this way.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, starving and shivering where no one would find him. At some point, he decided to close his eyes and just waited until he couldn’t open them again. Something like acceptance wrapped around him, and he almost felt relieved because, well, who was he kidding, it wasn’t like he actually thought he could make it on his own when he left.

Then, Mika felt it. A force approaching and tugging at his whole being. He couldn’t keep his awful, mismatched eyes closed, the presence practically forcing him to open them and lay his eyes on an actual, real life angel. The angel looked down on him with violet (_violet!_) eyes, dressed in clothes finer than anything Mika had even imagined. His wings, pure white, spread across the whole alleyway, emanating warmth and light.

Mika was a good-for-nothing monster, that much he knew, yet an angel came to him, not a demon to drag him to the depths of hell. The angel came closer and suddenly grabbed onto Mika’s thin frame, and it was a blur again after that. What Mika knew was that the angel cleaned up his face and looked straight into his eyes, which meant he must be a real angel because no human would ever look into his strange eyes so warmly.

Mika let the dark take him then, knowing he’d be safe in the angel’s arms, trusting the voice that whispered, “_Not yet, not yet, I’ll come for you but _ not yet_.” _

He doesn’t remember waking up again the morning after, returned safely home with purpose tucked into the space between his ribs. He doesn’t remember trudging on day after day, with the memory of an angel clutched in his hands. He doesn’t remember the disconnect from the world, the endless wandering among people who didn’t want him. He doesn’t remember waiting and waiting and waiting until he ceased to become human.

Then he remembers waking up in the middle of a courtyard with pitch-black wings, ratty clothes, and not much else but his name and a call tugging him along. This world was far too bright for him even with his wings, and the people with light-colored feathered wings and gossamer ones all stared at him like he was some kind of alien. It’s his eyes, he thought, but they were all whispering about and pointing at his wings, darker than any of theirs.

He used those wings to hide from their eyes, but their chatter grew louder and the force pulling at him grew stronger, so he sprinted until he ran out of ground and tripped into the open sky, saved only by instincts taking over and his wings lifting him up.

He gasped loudly, taken off-guard by the sensation of being so weightless, but it felt right. _ He _felt completely right, for the first time in all his blurry memories. He let the winds guide him, following the push and pull of the skies, until he crashed into a floating hunk of rock. It was stupid, and probably kind of embarrassing, but no one was there to see it and Mika frankly didn’t care, so he stayed slumped on the rock.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but someone landed on the floating hunk of rock, and Mika was far too exhausted to move. Weirdly enough, his brain wasn’t yelling at him to run away, so Mika let the person approach, catching sight of short pink hair and violet eyes and most importantly, dark wings, like Mika’s.

“Wait, who’re—“ Mika tried, but he was shushed harshly.

“Really, you gave me enough of a hassle picking you up and now you’re resisting more?” Mika knew this voice, he registered dumbly, watching wings being shaken and yeah, those are definitely dark feathers. “Be quiet,” he commanded.

The sight caught him so off-guard that Mika just shut his mouth and let the intruder poke and prod at him, and it wasn’t until he was rubbing dirt off Mika’s face that Mika remembered the same violet eyes looking into his a whole lifetime ago.

The angel in Mika’s memories was dressed in pale, simple, but fine clothing. The one in front of him wore much more complicated designs in black and deep reds, but it was still of high quality. The angel in Mika’s memory had gleaming pure white wings, and this one absolutely, definitely had dark ones. The angel in Mika’s memories held him almost gently, and this one did too, but just with less… feeling. But that was the same soft pink hair, the same piercing violet eyes, and Mika’s gut told him this was the same person.

“This won’t do at all. You just had to go get lost, didn’t you? I suppose I’ll just have to fix that. A challenge, but doable. Get up, follow me,” the angel told him, so Mika got up and shook off his exhaustion because he wouldn’t dare to lose sight of him.

But well, he was still exhausted, which meant his flying left much to be desired, and soon the angel was grabbing his arm and basically guiding him along, huffing in annoyance as he did so. It made Mika jolt, something inside him sliding into place with the touch, a feeling he didn’t ever want to lose. 

“Name,” the angel barked out, distracting Mika from the spot of warmth on his arm. “I assume you kept that.”

_ Kept it? _

“Mika Kagehira,” he said after a moment of confusion, earning a satisfied almost-smile. Mika wanted to store that look in his brain forever.

“Shu Itsuki,” the angel said. “Get yourself together, I’m taking you home,” he continued, and as Mika burned that name into his memories, he knew the angel wasn’t lying to him. Shu Itsuki, a perfect, refined angel, took him into his citadel in the sky, and Mika knew it was where he belonged. Shu Itsuki, from memories that continued to fade away, plucked him out of the sky and Mika promised to himself that he would never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble that quickly grew way too out of hand and I had to split it into multiple parts. I just wanted to write shumika but wings I have no idea what happened. I blame the amount of wing/bird metaphors Mika gets in the game, I couldn't resist playing around with them? This first chapter is very much a prologue and the others will be longer!


	2. a beginning after the end

_So we're leaving, we're leaving our shadows behind us now._

_We're leaving, we're leaving it all behind for now_

_and it makes us brave again._

* * *

The citadel is always quiet at night. It shouldn’t be that surprising since it really is just the three of them in a space far too big for only three. Well, and the spirits, but they either stay out of sight or completely silent. Mika still can’t get used to the quiet, so he developed a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to explore instead.

Shu doesn’t really ban him from going anywhere, so he can choose any direction to go. Some of the rooms are locked, but even without counting those, even if he spends every night wandering the citadel, he’s pretty sure he’ll never run out of new things to find. After all, the citadel is old and really big, full of things he’s not familiar with. The only place he really avoids is the eastern wings, with its recently abandoned rooms and stinging memories that live there.

Tonight, though, Mika ends up in the gardens again. It’s one of his favorite spots in the entire citadel. It’s big and open and not filled with things he’s too afraid to touch in case he breaks it. There are plenty of pretty flowers he can’t name, fruit hanging from trees, and patches of vegetables keeping the citadel stocked with food. 

He’s spent hours upon hours wandering the gardens before, in awe of all the things in it. During the day, it’s bright and lovely and full of the animals that like to visit the citadel. Both the regular bird kinds and the more magic kinds that Mika doesn’t try to touch either. At night though, there’s only the silent ghosts who help tend to the plants, but they never seem to mind Mika being there.

Mika kind of wants to ask them if he can try some of the fruit, but he doesn’t know if they _ can _talk, so it’ll probably be better to ask Shu, and it’s the middle of the night right now so he kind of can’t. He decides to look at the flowers instead, because he knows he’s allowed near them. They’re always so well-maintained too, thanks to the ghosts. 

What he isn’t expecting though, is to find a familiar blonde haired girl standing in the gardens, dressed in an intricate white dress with a basket in one hand. “Mado-nee?” he calls out nervously, waving shyly. “What’re ya doin’ out here? Shouldn’t ya… is there somethin’ wrong with Oshi-san?” he asks, a wave of worry washing over him. Mado-nee hardly ever went this far out on her own, especially at night.

“Mika-chan! You’re awake,” Mado-nee says, and Mika has to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. He knows he should be sleeping, but it’s not like he can help it. Mado-nee seems to get it though, and she doesn’t scold him or anything like that. “Do make sure you get enough rest. It’s bad enough that Shu-kun has been having more trouble sleeping lately, we don’t need you exhausting yourself too.”

“_More _ trouble sleepin’?” Mika asks, face scrunching up in concern. Shu hasn’t done much but lay down lately, so it doesn’t sound good at all to hear that he hasn’t even been sleeping well. If he’s not sleeping _ or _ eating much, then he’ll get sick, even if he is an angel. “Is that why you’re out here? Looking for something to help?”

Mado-nee nods. “Shu-kun’s dreams haven’t been kind lately,” she says after a moment of hesitation. “I didn’t want to resort to it, but I planned on brewing this tea to dull them, if only temporarily. He needs the rest, I feel.”

“I’ll help!” Mika says immediately. “If Oshi-san’s not feeling well, I wanna help! He’s taken real good care of me, after all. ’S the least I can do. Here, lemme carry that!” He tries to reach for the basket, but Mado-nee moves it out of his reach, smiling at him.

“No need. How about you take it to him later instead? Perhaps some company might also help him feel better,” she tells him, and she starts walking to the kitchen before Mika can protest that no, Shu probably really doesn’t want Mika of all people bothering him. Mado-nee doesn’t bother him since she’s a proper lady and more importantly, a proper doll, not some cheap imitation like Mika.

Mika tries to protest on the way, but despite her fragile looking body Mado-nee can walk really fast, so it takes all his concentration to keep up and not get lost in the hallways. Soon enough they’re in the kitchen, Mado-nee’s delicate fingers brewing up a pot of tea. She does everything so precisely, always so dependable it would make Mika feel useless in most cases, but well, Mado-nee isn’t a regular case. 

After weeks of not leaving his room, one day Shu suddenly sent Mika to buy him some fabric, and after he returned with the materials, told Mika to stay outside. When he was allowed to come back in, there was a girl sitting in the heart of the citadel, made out of porcelain but the size of a real girl, with a familiar shade of blonde hair, dressed in a beautiful dress that could only be Oshi-san’s work. The doll said ‘Hello, I’m Mademoiselle, nice to meet you Mika-chan!’, and Mika was just so happy to have someone else around again. The citadel is always kind to him, but it’s nice to have actual people to talk to.

Mika swings his legs as he watches Mado-nee work. She’s humming a tone Mika doesn’t recognize, and he wonders where she learned it from. She’s never been off the citadel, so maybe it’s something her soul already knew? Or maybe it’s just Oshi-san, Mika’s not sure.

“Mika-chan, I’m done with the tea,” Mado-nee says, holding out a tray with a cup of tea on it. “Do you want something too?”

“Nah, ‘m all good!” Mika answers, taking the tray from her carefully. “I’ll go take this to Oshi-san now. Yer sure ya don’t wanna come, Mado-nee?”

“No, thank you. I have a feeling Shu-kun might appreciate your visit more,” she tells him, and Mika thinks that doesn’t really sound right but Mademoiselle probably knows better when it comes to Shu, so he just goes to Shu’s room as instructed. He knew the way well. It was where the citadel had always guided him to during his first sleepless nights there (to its ruler, its protector), and again when a space was hollowed out in the citadel, leaving food outside the door and finding only tiny bits of it consumed.

Mika took a deep breath when he got to the door, balancing the tray on one hand carefully to be able to knock. For a few minutes, there is nothing except the silence he’d grown to hate, until he hears a barely audible “Come in,” from inside. Relief washes over Mika and he opens the door, still making sure he doesn’t spill the tea.

Shu sits on his bed—not underneath his blankets—facing the windows. Pale moonlight floods into the room, illuminating Shu’s features. He looks like a god that way, like some ethereal being meant to be outside of Mika’s reach. His eyes are distant, cast towards the clouds as if hoping to find something out there.

“Oshi-san, I got yer tea,” Mika says, making his way across the room, stepping over the unfinished projects strewn across the room. None of them are even halfway done. Oshi-san hasn’t finished a real project since Mado-nee, but he’s still trying to make things at least, and it’s... It’s progress.

“Mado-nee said ya weren’t sleepin’ well, so she made ya this to help ya sleep,” Mika continues, setting the tray down on the bedside table. Shu doesn’t say anything, and the silence hits harder than anything he could have said. Mika starts to turn away when a hand suddenly wraps around his wrist. “Oshi-san, what’s—“

Mika meets Shu’s eyes and finds his words missing. The spot he’s standing in makes him block what little light was there, casting a shadow over Shu’s face. He can barely make out Shu’s expression, but there is this strange quality to his eyes that makes him both want to leave and forces him to stay still, letting those eyes run over him.

“Sit, Kagehira.”

Shu’s voice is steady and commanding. Even if Mika wasn’t such an obedient doll already, the sheer relief he feels would have made him sit down on the bed as commanded. Shu’s hands are immediately on him, gentle yet precise, inspecting him and making sure that Shu’s doll is in an acceptable condition.

“You haven’t been eating enough,” Shu comments with his hands on Mika’s torso, poking where he can feel his ribs even underneath Mika’s shirt. “I’ll have Mademoiselle cook for you more. Or perhaps one of the ghosts, if that is more to your liking.”

Mika quickly shakes his head, almost pulling away from Shu’s grip entirely. “Ya don’t gotta! I’m doin’ fine cookin’ for myself, promise, I just kinda forget sometimes!” Stupid Mika. He was trying not to inconvenience anyone, and he really can cook for himself, but he keeps losing track of time, and now Shu is disappointed in him. Again. Mika really must be a broken doll.

“Hm, we’ll see about that, you forgetful doll,” Shu mutters before continuing his inspection. It feels like maintenance. The kind Shu used to do on him regularly to make sure everything’s in order. It makes Mika’s eyes just a little bit wet, but he holds it back because Shu is cupping his face now, tracing the dark circles no doubt visible underneath his eyes. “You haven’t been getting enough rest either,” he states, and Mika can’t move his head so just averts his eyes.

“‘M sorry. But Oshi-san, ya haven’t been sleepin’ either,” Mika tries. _ It makes me worry_, he doesn’t say. _ It’s too quiet for me to sleep_, he doesn’t say.

Mika opens his mouth to continue, but Shu sends him a sharp look that shuts him up immediately. Those hands continue towards his hair, terrible unkempt despite’s Mika’s best efforts. “Have you been flying?” Shu asks, brushing Mika’s hair away from his face.

“Not much,” Mika answers honestly. “Just a little bit for practice.” _ So my wings stay strong enough to fly. So I don’t get too weak and fall_.

Shu nods and lets his hands drop. Mika misses their presence immediately, but he doesn’t say anything. Then, Mika hears him murmur, “I’ve neglected you for far too long, haven’t I?” It was so quiet that he’s sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it at all. Oshi-san talking to him and holding him like he's something precious feels fake, like he’s playing stand-in for someone else.

“You have trouble sleeping alone, don’t you?” Shu asks. Mika nods in reply. There’s no use denying that one, he used to sneak into Shu’s room when he first arrived at the citadel to be able to sleep before he found other ways to tire himself out.

Shu hums and gestures towards the empty side of the table. Mika opens his mouth to protest, the familiar ‘I can’t intrude’, followed by ‘You’re already having trouble sleeping without me making it worse!’ on the tip of his tongue, but Shu shuts him down before he can get a single word out. “You’re already here, aren’t you? The tea Mademoiselle prepared for me will help me sleep for tonight, and you’re still my responsibility. You’ll only be an inconvenience if you get sick.”

Mika can’t really argue with that, especially not when Shu’s voice is still all quieter like that, even with the harsh words, so he just nods and crawls under the covers next to Shu. He watches as Shu drinks his tea and gets settled too. They face away from each other, and they’re not touching, but Mika can feel Shu’s warmth and presence, and it coaxes his eyes closed.

Right before sleep fully takes him over, he thinks he feels a hand gently running through his hair. It feels like home and safety, drawing him into a comfortable darkness and the best sleep he’s had in months.

* * *

Somehow, the citadel learns to breathe again. Slowly, but surely.

Mika cooks for two in small portions, as he always does. Two empty plates end up back in the kitchen. Slowly, projects get picked up off the floor and moved to the room next door. Mika collects the scrap pieces and starts his own little projects too, accessories he puts on his plushes and hair bows he eventually hands to Mado-nee. Shu lets Mika sew in the same room as him, even letting him do the simple work, when he’s sure Mika won’t screw it up.

Shu starts eating breakfast in the kitchen, and Mado-nee helps Mika with the meals, teaching him more complex dishes and taking over for parts he can’t quite do on his own. Shu never really remarks on the food, but he finishes what Mika prepares for him. Sometimes, he even ends up cooking himself, though usually only when they’re making croissants.

Just like that, the citadel comes back to life with its occupants. The animals come chittering back as the sun grows warmer. When Shu starts flying again, the hallways open up, and Mika finds himself exploring the many halls and towers of their home. He runs into ghosts and little spirit orbs and doesn’t feel too lonely when Shu goes away to the human world. He knows, from the letters sent by strangely observant ravens to their home, that it’s a job Shu needs to do.

Besides, Mika gets visits sometimes, from a lively, blonde0haired angel. Naru-chan is another burst of life to the citadel, with her warm light and gold-flecked wings. She flies in and all but crashes into him in the garden, wrapping him up in tight hug. “Mika-chan, I’ve missed you!” She says while pulling away, taking a good look at him. “I’m sorry I’ve been -o busy. You look good, though. Better.”

“Ya think so?” Mika mumbles sheepishly. “‘M glad to see ya too, Naru-chan!” he adds quickly. “Ya look real pretty!”

She laughs, and she even laughs really pretty. “Thank you, Mika-chan.” She eyes him up and down, then seemingly satisfied, looks around at the garden. “You know, this whole place looks really good. What has your ‘Oshi-san’ been up to?”

“Oh, he’s started goin’ to the human world again. ‘Cuz it’s his job and all. This is the ghosts, I think,” Mika explains. Unless Mado-nee helps, but he doesn’t think she does. “They do a good job, dontcha think? The flowers are bloomin’ real nicely! I could probably make some flower crowns and stuff for ya!”

Mika grins at Naru-chan and she’s… staring at him. “Nnah? Is there somethin’ on my face?”

“He’s started going to the human world again? So you’re alone up here?” Oh. That’s what it’s about. “Mika-chan, aren’t you lonely? I can take you to visit me and the others, I’m sure Ritsu-chan would like to see you again. You really shouldn’t have to be here all on your own…”

Mika frantically shakes his head. “Ya got it all wrong! I ain’t lonely or anythin’, promise! There’s lots for me to do, and Oshi-san always comes back before dark! I mean, I’d like to visit ya, but I shouldn’t be goin’ off on my own either… But I’m fine! Really!”

“Still, maybe that Oshi-san of yours should take you with him, you are an angel like him after — Mika-chan, what are you doing?” Naru-chan starts, but Mika grabs her arm and starts pulling her along because he’s not alone here! Naru-chan hasn’t met Mado-nee before, but she’d have to love her, and then she’d know Oshi-san means well!

Mika grins and Naru-chan and pulls her towards the entrance of the citadel. Mado-nee’s usually inside during the day. “Mado-nee, are ya there?” he calls out once they’re in front of the doors, since Naru-chan doesn’t like going inside. “I have a friend here!”

Naru-chan looked like she was about to say something, but she goes quiet when she finally sees Mado-nee, eyes widening. At first Mika wonders if it’s because of Mado-nee’s dress or something because she’s wearing a really pretty deep blue one, but then he remembers that right, Mado-nee is an actual doll. An actual doll who smiles at the two of them and drops into a graceful curtsy.

“My name is Mademoiselle. It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Mika-chan’s told me a lot about you.”

“A-ah, Mado-nee, that’s embarrassin’!” Mika protests, before turning to look at Naru-chan’s reaction. He’s a little afraid she might not like Mado-nee much now… Oshi-san always said some people didn’t like him and his dolls much.

“You’re beautiful,” Naru-chan murmurs, sounding surprisingly awed. “Shu-san is truly talented.” Then, bowing down with all the grace of a proper knight, she adds, “Arashi Narukami. Thank you for taking care of Mika-chan.”

Mado-nee laughs, eyes almost brightening up at Naru-chan’s actions. “What a polite lady. Now, I wouldn’t want to keep the two of you here though. Go have fun, I’ll fix a cup of tea for you if you’d like?”

“Ah, that wouldn’t be necessary—“

“Hey, Naru-chan, race ya!”

Without warning, Mika unfolds his wings and takes to the sky, flying to the edge of the gardens before Naru-chan started going after him, yelling about him being unfair. Mika giggles. He doesn’t know what got into him, Naru-chan was a warrior and way stronger and faster than him, but being in the air gives him a rush of confidence. 

He leads Naru-chan around the towers of the citadel, using the architecture to his advantage. Naru-chan adapts quickly, but Mika’s spent ages practicing around the citadel. This is his home, after all. He may have not quite cheated (because it’s not like they established a set of rules) 

Their little race ends with them both laughing as they land in the gardens, Mika’s nervousness and Naru-chan’s worries pushed away by the thrill of flying. “You got better,” Naru-chan compliments, and Mika beams. “You really should come visit us sometimes. It’ll be lots of fun!”

Mika nods enthusiastically at her. “I’ll talk to Oshi-san ‘bout it, promise!” His answer didn’t seem to fully satisfy Naru-chan, but she doesn’t push it, getting to her feet instead. She holds out her hand to him and he lets her pull him up. “Do ya gotta go now?”

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She looked like she was going to something else, but she doesn’t. She ruffles his hair and gives him the brightest smile. “Take care of yourself, Mika-chan.”

Naru-chan flies off, leaving Mika still feeling all warm inside. His mind went off wondering if he can make something nice for her next time she visits. He’s so distracted that when he goes to greet Shu, he’s still smiling softly, and it doesn’t escape Shu’s attention. “You’re in a strangely good mood,” he notes as Mika follows him back inside, which is what finally brings him back to the present.

“Sorry, was I spacin’ out again?” Mika laughs sheepishly. “’S just that Naru-chan came and visited today! It’s been awhile, so it made me real happy. Oh, and she said I could come visit her and her friends if I wanna, but I ain’t sure if it’s safe, so I didn’t say anything…” Mika knows why he’s supposed to stay in the citadel, after all. They’re not like the other magical beings, and this is where they’re the safest.

Shu gives him a strange look, the kind that made Mika a little bit uncomfortable because he can never understand it. He figures it’s because he asked to go off on his own, and he’s about to explain that he doesn’t mind not going, but suddenly Shu says, “Well if it’s only with Narukami, I suppose it’s fine. She’s one of Tsukinaga’s knights, isn’t she? And from what I gathered, she’s very protective of you.”

Did he say Mika can go?

“Don’t make that face, it’s unbecoming of you,” Shu quickly snaps, forcing Mika to get over his surprise. “Anything else?”

No, except the thing Mika can never ask but has wanted to ask and Naru-chan really made him think about it, but he still doesn’t want to ask because what if it makes him sound ungrateful? Shu raises his eyebrow, cause he probably knows Mika’s overthinking this right now, so Mika spits out, “How come ya never take me to the human world with ya? I know ‘m probably no good and can’t help you, but…”

Silence.

Oh no, Mika’s really messed up this time. He clenches his hands and forces himself to face the disappointment in Shu’s eyes, but when he actually looks up, Shu looks almost… surprised? “Oshi-san?”

“Well. You need to learn eventually, I suppose.” Shu finally says, and none of this is going how Mika expected it to go at all. “Very well then. Sleep early tonight. You’re coming with me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!”

“Did you break your ears? You’d be of no use to me if you’re broken,” Shu huffs in annoyance. Mika shakes his head, he got it, and well, he’s got a few screws loose but his ears aren’t broken, at least.

“I’ll do my best!” Mika exclaims, getting a flat look that only says, ‘Of course you will’, because yeah, there was no way Mika would ever do any less than his best for Shu. Still, Mika beams all the way to the kitchen and while preparing dinner with Mado-nee, who smiles the whole time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from The Projectionist by Sleeping At Last!
> 
> This fic is... taking me extremely long to write, but I do want to try and finish it.


End file.
